The Secret
by ShinagamiWing
Summary: The story of how our friends James, Sirius and Peter found out about Remus' "affliction". Something a little scarier than "Hey lads I'm a werewolf". Yes I'm writing an HP fic!
1. Default Chapter

"Sirius, Sirius, look at this…" James Potter motioned for his friend to look at what he was had in his hand

This is a fanfic, so don't sue me. Besides, how much do you think a paperboy earns? The trial alone will cost you more than you'll win, believe me. Anyway, if anyone reading this knows me (I.E., skip down now, because nobody does), they'll be wondering why I, Mr.Bloodgutsandgore, am writing a Harry Potter fic that will, as advertised, feature almost no carnage of any kind. Well, suffice it to say I lost a bet. Moving on, I hope you enjoy the fic, and write me a wonderful, in-depth review. Uh, right. So now, I semi-proudly present…

The Secret

A ShinagamiWing Joint

"Sirius, Sirius, look at this…" James Potter motioned for his friend to look at what he was had in his hand. Sirius Black edged over in his seat and looked behind James' chair at the object he was holding out of sight of the teacher. Sirius was utterly shocked when he saw what it was.

"Oh my God, James…" Sirius remarked, goggling at the round object, then smiling mischievously. "How'd you get that in here?"

"Snuck it in off the field after practice Monday," James explained, careful to whisper lest Professor Binns notice he wasn't paying an ounce of attention to his lecture, "never thought being on the Quidditch team could lead to as much fun as this'll be." He too smiled in a way that betrayed his no-good intentions.

Sirius took a good look at the thing, then at his friend's smirking face, disbelievingly. "You wouldn't dare…" He said, not quite sure whether or not James would be crazy enough to do it. James nodded once and then unclenched his fist.

It shot off like a rocket, knocking notes and quills off of people's desks all over the place. Ink got on students when the small golden oval smashed a bottle at one boy's table and proceeded to bounce off the side of a girl's head. James stood up and cried in mock surprise, "Wow! The snitch!" Every student who wasn't simply immobilized by the very idea of there being a golden snitch in the room leapt up and started making wild grabs for it. Sirius laughed madly alongside James when he noticed that despite the fact that nearly every student was up and moving, Professor Binns was still droning on about some Warlock Convention or another. After a few minutes of this, some intelligent girl who didn't want to lose roughly a billion house points tugged the window open and the snitch shot out fast, heading for the Quidditch pitch where it belonged. The students all reseated themselves just as the professor looked up and saw all his pupils in their seats, looking intently at him like nothing had just happened. He glanced up at the wall clock and his eyes bulged out a bit in surprise.

"My, look at the time." He said, his boring monotone concealing the surprise he felt when he saw the clock. "Time flies when you're having fun." He was quite surprised when all the third years nodded in agreement with big smiles on their faces. "Alright, on your way… Mr. Dillon, how did you get that ink all over you?"

"That," Sirius laughed loudly as he and James and walked through the hall after the lesson, "was classic! I never would have thought of that!"

James smiled in agreement, then turned to the boy who had gotten ink splattered on his robes. "Hey, I'm sorry Ralph…" He began.

"Don't be!" Ralph chuckled. "Black robe anyway… besides, it was well worth the thrill of playing seeker once in a classroom!"

The third years all bustled into the great hall after that for lunch. Sirius found a seat near their friends Remus and Peter, and James sat with them as well. They soon related the story of the great snitch-loosing to their buddies. "Wish I'd been there to see it." Peter said forlornly. Peter and Remus had been with the other second year Gryffindors in Herbology last period. James and Peter always took History of Magic with the third years as an advanced course. "You two have all the fun and all the luck. It's a wonder they don't just skip you both up to seventh year." The portly boy sighed a bit, too, before returning to his sandwich.

"Well at least being smart lets us get away with more." Sirius observed, considering this. "Anyway, I'm fairly sure the snitch must have flown back to the playing field. They're bewitched to do that, I think. We'll have to go get it down ourselves so there's no evidence. Hey! We could even do it in the dark… that'll be fun!"

James grinned eagerly. "You know I'm in… always up for some good sport."

"Well, sure!" Peter agreed through a mouth full of B.L.T. "That could be fun, you never know…"

"What about you, Remus?" Sirius asked, turning to the scrawny young man. 

Remus looked rather pale at the moment, something that didn't help his already rather pasty complexion. He seemed to be avoiding their gazes when he spoke next. "Well, you know I'd love to… but I do have umm… I'm supposed to see the headmaster again, this evening." He said quickly. "You know, that progress check we do every month."

Sirius' smile faded a bit. "Well, alright. You know it won't be the same without you, though."

"Yeah… sorry." Remus looked back to his lunch. He had eaten an unusually small amount today. Noticing this, James decided to check up on him.

"Hey, Remus, you feeling alright?" He asked, seeing his pale face as well.

"Yes, yes… I'm uhh, just a little bit nervous about tonight… I don't know how well I'm keeping up in Herbology." Remus took another bite of his sandwich and a drink of water… he didn't want to make them any more suspicious than he already had. "Anyway, I'm going to go to the library." He said, standing up and collecting his things. "See you all next period."

As the boy walked out of the hall, James shook his head. "I feel sorry for him, having to go all the way to Dumbledore with his marks like that. His mum and dad really take way too active a roll in his schooling, don't you guys think?"

Peter nodded, then swallowed some more sandwich. "If my folks were in on my grades like that, I wouldn't be sleeping so easy."

Sirius shook his head. "No, but he doesn't sleep easy, does he? He seems to have so many nightmares these days… I mean, how many times has the poor guy woken us up with his screams? I wonder what could make him so… well, so uppity!"

James shoved Sirius softly in the shoulder. "Hey, he is not 'uppity'. And if he doesn't want to tell us, I don't think we should know. He's our friend… we should trust his judgment." James crossed his arms and gave them both a stern look. "I mean it. It might be something personal that isn't ours to be privy to."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in amusement. "You know who you sound just like? Professor McGonagall."

"Do not!" James shouted defensively, looking at Sirius as if he was crazy.

"You do!" Peter said, quaking with laughter. "I swear, you do! You're so commanding, like you know everything!"

"Nuh-uh!" James maintained.

Sirius giggled when he looked at the position James was in. "And you're crossing your arms, just like she always does!"

James quickly uncrossed his arms and looked at his friends with wrath in his eyes. When James looked angry, he always looked like he was about to do something drastic. Both Peter and Sirius immediately stopped their laughing and looked at him, quite afraid. Suddenly, James' face softened. "Well, maybe I do." He admitted.

And they all had a good laugh.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, unhappy that he'd been forced to lie to his best friends once again over his affliction. It always made him sad that he couldn't tell them, but he knew it was a necessity… not only for their own safety, but because he was sure they wouldn't want to be nice to him anymore if they knew his secret. He sighed and looked up at a large tapestry of a lake and a full moon. His eyes lingered on the image of the moon for a moment, and then he kept walking. If only he hadn't been so foolish as to take up that dare…

James Potter mounted his Nimbus 1001 and sighed with the joy of familiarity when he felt the burnished handle of the racing broom under him. He looked over to his best friends, who were getting onto their own brooms nearby. The sun was still out and James was glad to be on the field. It was especially lovely at the moment… the last rays of sunlight were glinting off the golden goal hoops at either end of the pitch and the grass quivered in the wind. If it weren't so near nightfall he would have loved to toss a quaffle around with his friends… then again, that wouldn't be nearly as fun without Remus.

Ah, yes, Remus. It was always great to have him around. When he and Sirius had met him in their first year, he had been quite a loner. He never talked to anyone beyond asking them what time it was, or what he had to say to them in class. It hadn't been easy to get him to open up, but they'd done it, and now he was a very close friend, just like Peter. As it turned out, Remus was an all-around nice guy, when you got right down to it. He was very kind and pleasant to be around… the sort of friend you make for life.

And he was very good at Quidditch, a skill James admired in anyone, but especially in Remus. He had a good, accurate throw that would easily make him a chaser for the house team next year, if James had any say in it. And James would have a lot of say in it… he was Gryffindor seeker!

And so, James was a bit gloomy over the fact he wasn't with them that evening, ready to fly off into the autumn sky and try something new… to catch a snitch in the dark! "Ready?" He asked his two cohorts. They nodded with big smiles on and kicked off to go look for the snitch.

It was a great feeling, to be soaring up into the breezy sky like this. James' black hair fluttered around in front of his face. He wondered how Sirius got around this problem… after all, the boy had longer hair than him! James reached a height level with the top of the goal hoops and surveyed the pitch. No telltale flash of golden light told him where the snitch was. He frowned when he realized something. "Hey, guys… I just figured out why the snitch is painted gold."

"Why?" Sirius asked, twisting his Cleansweep Four in midair to stop next to James. James' response killed the smile on his face.

"So you can see it reflect the light." James shook his head. "I'm sorry… I should have thought of it before. It's how you see a snitch… you catch the glimmer as it flies."

"Oh, great." Peter said, sighing. "We came all the way out here for nothing."

Sirius looked around the pitch. The sunlight was fading fast. It would require an amazingly fast snitch capture to get the thing down before night fell. His gaze was suddenly distracted from the pitch by a movement closer to the castle. "Maybe we didn't come out here for nothing…"

"What's that?" James asked, looking over to his best friend. "What'd you say?"

"Look over there… by the castle." Sirius indicated the spot he was talking about by pointing with his index finger. The two boys followed the invisible arrow his finger created with their eyes. Over by the west side of the Hogwarts castle, two people were walking across the lawns.

"Who's that?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Don't know." James replied, now staring at the two figures as they crossed the grounds. "But I think one of them must be a teacher or a much older student, because they're way different in height."

Sirius nodded to himself, determined. "Well, can't hurt to have a look." He gripped the handle of his broomstick and moved outside of the pitch, one level with the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Peter and James followed close behind. They always stayed behind the cover of the leafy canopy to avoid detection by the two people.

"Why so much secrecy?" Peter asked the other two boys, who were on superior broomsticks and much farther ahead than him.

"Well," Sirius said with a little grin. "If there's one thing me and James have learned as troublemakers, it's that there's no need to take unnecessary risks."

James grinned as well, still gripping his broomstick tightly to move it forwards. "Well, at least until you finally set a dungbomb off in a classroom, or let a snitch loose in the castle. Then you're taking an unnecessary risk. But of course, you don't want to take any more than you have to in the name of mischief."

Peter sighed, not understanding. "I swear, you guys have the strangest logic…"

They finally got to the edge of the forest and landed their brooms before hiding behind a large tree. The three of them poke their heads out to look.

"Hey!" Peter remarked in a low whisper. "It's Remus!"

And it was Remus, walking next to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. He looked rather downtrodden, as if he had just done something that merited twenty points from Gryffindor. Madam Pomfrey looked stoic, as if she was taking him to be executed.

"You don't suppose he's in trouble?" James wondered aloud, worried for the boy.

Sirius grimaced. "He better not have snitched about the snitch."

James could almost have been amused by that, if he wasn't so concerned that his friend was in possible trouble. "Where d'you think they're going?"

His question was soon answered as the teacher and student before the tree that had been planted there the previous year. By magic, the large tree was bewitched to attack anyone who came near it, and so it began failing its branches wildly at Madam Pomfrey.

"Why are they stopping at the Whomping Willow?" Sirius wondered, staring at the tree as it swung it's limbs around to keep the people back.

"Shh…" James silenced him. "Look! Madam Pomfrey's doing something…" He prodded his finger in the air at the woman.

She was reaching into her pocket for her wand. When she pulled it out she moved it in the air and whispered a few magical words. The wand suddenly lengthened in her hand and she was holding a ten-foot yew pole. The three boys continued to look on as she moved the pole forward at the tree, which was still dancing madly around and trying to smack them with it's long branches. She poked it in the side and it suddenly stopped its thrashing movements, subsiding and just acting like any normal tree should, standing up straight and tall. But what wasn't just like a normal tree was the way that part of the trunk slid sideways to reveal an opening in the tree!

"What the…?" Sirius remarked, gawking at the hole in surprise. "I don't get it…" He was even more stunned when the Madam Pomfrey nodded to Remus and he climbed in the hole!

"Weird…" James marveled as the school nurse started walking back towards the castle and the hole closed up.

Sirius stood up straight and came out from behind the tree. "That's too strange. Don't you guys think?" He looked back at his friends to hear their answers. James was still goggling at the tree and Peter had his pudgy little hands clapped over his eyes in a cowardly posture. Sirius sighed. "You can look now, Peter." Peter took one hand off one eye, then the other. "So, what do you think that was all about?" Sirius asked, looking again at the Whomping Willow.

"No idea." James responded, not taking his gaze from the tree.

Peter crossed his arms and looked indignant. "Well, I think it means one thing for sure. Remus lied to us about where he was going tonight." He shook his head. "I definitely don't want to be friends with somebody who lies to me, no sir I don't."

Sirius looked down at him. "What's that? "No sir I don't?" you sound like one of the house elves in the kitchens." Sirius looked back at the tree, something cold in his eyes. "But I think you may be right. He did lie. We should get to the bottom of this."

James looked at them harshly. "Now don't be so judgmental. I keep saying it: if this is something he didn't tell us about maybe he's got a good reason not to. Make sense? He's our friend. We should trust him."

"He's already broken our trust by _lying_!" Sirius snapped. "If he was trying to protect us, wouldn't he just say so? He knows we'd understand if he wants to keep his business to himself!"

James looked fiercely at his best friend. "Well, if we know that so well, then why are you saying we should go and find out about what just happened?! If we know how to give him privacy, then why are we accusing him like this?! Why did you follow him?!"

Sirius bared his teeth. "Because he _lied_ to us! He gave us a _story_ when we asked him for the truth!"

James now looked positively violent. "So what?! _You_ always…"

Peter stepped between them both to ensure they wouldn't hurt each other. "Now _look_." He interjected, glaring at one face, then the other. "You guys won't solve anything by fighting. Just calm down. We should put it to a vote."

"Fine." James said in a huff, crossing his arms but still glaring daggers at Sirius. "I vote we just leave him be. He might not want us to know for a good reason."

Sirius was returning James' death glare, too. "I vote we find out what's going on. He's our good friend and has no right to be keeping such things from us."

Peter sighed. "I've got to agree with Sirius. Sorry, James, but I don't believe in keeping unfaithful friends." **Author Interjection: HYPOCRITE! You dirty, stinking HYPOCRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Achem. Sorry, had to be said.**

James looked from one to the other furiously, then hung his head and sighed. "Alright, the majority rules. Well, let's go back to the castle for now. I still cant' believe that you won't trust him with this." And the three friends walked away from that spot, not talking to each other at all, back over the grounds, which had, by now, become illuminated by the shining light of the full moon.

End of Chapter 1.

Author's Notes:

Well, that was a weird one, wasn't it? I still can't believe I'm writing an HP fic. I may not be a huge fan myself, but I know I'm doing J.K. Rowling **_no_** justice at all! Hey, feel free to agree with me on that point… I know you're just dying to start writing your flames. Hey, That's okay, I can use them to toast marshmallows. Anyway, I may continue, if I get some responses. Even if they're bad ones, simply because I'll know that somebody was crazy enough to read. Well then, see you next time (shyeah, right…)

-ShinagamiWing


	2. Just another day... for now.

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

No funny business. I simply don't own Harry Potter. You know I don't and I know I don't. Let's face it together. Hey, if I did own it, you wouldn't be reading this fic on a web page, you can be sure it'd be an elegant hardcover!

Author's notes:

I'm baaaaaaaack! Well, anyway, I was real surprised when I had seven reviews within five hours of my first upload! You Harry Potter people sure do take things fast! Okay, I know that may not seem like a whole lot of reviews for you all, but I'm pleased! I personally enjoy getting reviews just so I can read authors who apparently like the same stuff I do! Hey, as long as I'm here, don't expect an update as quick as this one so often… I was sort of on a roll here. Well, alrighty then, on with the show! Once again, I semi-proudly present…

The Secret

A Marauder fic by ShinagamiWing

"Hey! Hey James! James Milton _POT-TER_!!!" Finally, Sirius smacked James in the side of the face to get his attention.

-smack-!

"Huh? Hey! What was that for?!" James was suddenly in his 'harsh' mode. However, at the moment Sirius was too busy having a fit of hysteria in his breakfast chair to be intimidated.

"I'll tell you what that was for!" He said, finally stopping his laughing long enough to look over at his best friend through his long black hair, which he absentmindedly brushed aside. "You, my friend, have not touched a bit of your breakfast!"

James looked down at his plate and was shocked to see that Sirius was absolutely right. He quickly started chewing up scrambled eggs at a speed usually reserved for tree mulchers. "So, _-munch-_ what, _-munch_-?" He asked as he swallowed a large amount of the yellow mush so fast it hurt his throat. "I don't see why that merits a blow to the cheek!"

"Well, it's not that you weren't eating the food!" Sirius said, the smile returning to his face. "Save those excuses for the house elves! No, what got me was what was _distracting_ you from the food!" His smile turned wry… perhaps spiteful, even. "You were staring your eyeballs out at that girl over by the head of the table!"

"I was not!" James lied, realizing for the first time that he had, in fact, been staring at the girl. She was quite pretty, he thought… she had this nice, auburn hair… it was just so pleasing to look at… and her face, too… it was so _fine_…

"You're doing it again!" Peter Pettegrew observed, still shoveling corned beef in his mouth **Author Interjection: Geez, not even friends gets between Wormtail and his food… then again, friends don't seem to mean much to him! Ohh, I hate his guts…**

"I am not!" James defended, looking back down at his plate. "Remus, defend me!" he begged without looking up, but still clenching his fists together and shaking them at Remus' face pleadingly. The gesture would have normally gotten Remus to laugh, but the young Lupin wasn't really in the mood to laugh these days. So he remained silent as his cohorts continued to bicker amongst themselves.

It had all started some weeks ago… Remus had trouble placing exactly how many, but he was fairly sure it had been at least three. His best friends had started acting differently towards him. They no longer seemed to want to include him in things. Well, at least that was the impression the boy got from Sirius and Peter, but James was still nice to him. But even James seemed to be acting kindly in a manner that seemed more… well, more forced.

_Is he forcing himself to be my friend?_ Remus worried, not understanding. _I don't want that. And Peter and Sirius seem to want nothing to do with me, these days. Maybe they've finally realized that I'm an agonizingly boring little boy._ He felt immediately downtrodden. _Well, they're right. Nothing remarkable about me… except for one huge flaw._ Remus looked up at the domed ceiling of the great hall, which was as gray and gloomy as the sky it magically imitated. _And tonight's another one of those nights…_ He thought, ashamed. _I wonder why they've even tried to be my friends this long. I guess they finally just got tired of hanging out with a loser like me. They didn't even need a special occasion…_ it stuck him like a lightning bolt, then. He didn't quite know what to say to his friends. So he said absolutely nothing. But his mind was racing a mile a minute.

_They couldn't have found out!_ He thought frantically, a cold sheen of sweat spreading over his forehead and making him feel uncomfortable physically as well as mentally. _They just can't know! But… why else would they suddenly turn so cold? And how could they have found out? Wait, I know! Last time, that was the day James let the snitch go in class… were they at the Quidditch pitch that evening? Did they see me go in the Whomping Willow? Do they know that they planted it just for me?_ He noticed that he was gripping the arm of his chair very tightly to release his tension. _No… no, they couldn't have. If I know them, then they would have already made some move, taken some course of action… they would have tried to kill me, or told everyone, or something. Okay, so they don't know… they just don't like me. _Remus frowned to himself. _Well, even if they don't know my secret, I'm still not in any good position. But at least it's better if they don't know… for my safety and theirs. I don't want them to get hurt. Maybe they're not really my friends, but I'm theirs._

"Oh my God!" Sirius guffawed, goggling at James openly. "You're doing it again! You're staring at her! I can't believe it!"

"Am not!" James cried, shielding himself from another of his best friend's verbal attacks. Remus smiled as he watched them argue playfully.

_No matter what, I can't let them know… they might get hurt. Or worse, become…_ Remus mentally pictured the long white scar on his right thigh _… like me. And the last thing the world needs is more of my kind. I still can't believe the new headmaster Dumbledore let me in. He seems to think I'm worth saving, even if I am a plague on humanity. Well, he's headmaster, he obviously knows more than me… so I'll let him decide what my life is worth._ Remus Lupin smiled his sad, crooked smile and joined in the fun.

__

Later that day, as the four boys walked together to their Potions Lesson, James had a little misstep when turning a blind corner and…

"Ouff!" a voice squeaked. James only heard it when he was done butt-planting on the floor of the corridor. He himself gave a discontented grunt when his rear end started aching. The floors were marble, after all, and very hard… but that didn't stop him from apologizing in true James-the-nice-guy style.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he began to gather up the books that had scattered themselves all over the ground during the collision. James noticed that his own bag was still fully stocked. All the books must belong to the girl he'd hit. "I can't believe it… so stupid of me…"

"No, my fault…" the girl said, apologizing too. "I wasn't watching where I was going… reading a textbook, and all…" They both crawled across the floor, picking up the heavy textbooks one by one. When all had been collected, they looked up at one another.

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head in horrified surprise.

It was the girl he'd seen at the breakfast table.

His first thought was not _Oh my God, she must think I'm a bumbling idiot!_ or _Jesus Christ I knocked into her and hit her textbooks everywhere… she probably hates me._

No, actually. His first thought was:

_Wow, she has pretty green eyes._

_Then_ he thought of all that other stuff.

"Aaah…" he said stupidly, not sure what he could possibly say in the presence of this radiant nymph of a girl.

"Umm…" she said, also unsure of what to say, definitely for similar reasons. Well, I mean of course she knew what to say in front of _herself_, but… oh, to hell with it, just keep reading.

Sirius sighed as he looked on at the two kids who were on the floor staring, lost in each other's eyes. This was pathetic… it was like something out of an awful romance novel his mother might read (damn straight, man…).

"S-so…" James said, finally breaking the deafening silence between them. "Uhh… here's… your books…" he handed the mover

"T-thank you…" She stammered, blushing and feeling like the biggest idiot in the whole world. They stood up, but didn't walk away.

"Umm… these all yours?" He said, taking a look at the thick pile of books in her arms. _JAMES YOU **IDIOT**!_ He thought to himself, having had never felt worse in his whole life. _Of COURSE they're HERS! She was CARRYING them! What kind of line was THAT!!!!!!??????? _James quickly moved to salvage the conversation. "Uh, because that seems like a lot of books for one person to be carrying…" _James you are really just such an incredible idiot…_ he told himself, not believing how much he was stammering.

"Well, yes…" The girl said, hoping she didn't sound foolish. "That's what all my friends say. I just always carry them… it's so hard to go all the way back to the dormitories to get my things, I do tend to get lost…" She was also mentally punishing herself over very small things, like the fact that she was admitting she had no sense of direction before he even mentioned anything pertaining to it.

"Ahh, maybe that's why you were walking that way down the corridor," James jerked his thumb over his shoulder to give a visual aid "When us second-year Gryffindors are all supposed to be going to the dungeons down _those _stairs?" _James, you dummy, you're insulting her!_ He said, mentally berating himself over every detail of what he said._ You just went and completely insulted her like that, it's unbelievable just how singularly stupid you can be…_

__"Oh, no, I was going the wrong way?" She said, looking worried. "I really can't get the hang of this living in a castle thing, even after two years…" _He probably thinks I'm such a fool…_ the girl agonized. _I can't believe I've just completely proven my own idiocy like this…_

"Umm, well, I'd be glad to show you the way. And, uh, if it helps, I'll take some of those books off your hands…" _Oh, there you go, James!_ He thrashed himself inside of his head. _You're making it sound like she can't do anything by herself! You've known her not two minutes and you're no doubt already coming off as a chauvinist…_

__"Oh." The girl said, her voice barely a peep. "Sure."

And so, James took her books and they started walking down towards the dungeon together, James' friends all forgotten over this girl whose name he didn't even know yet.

Peter sighed after the two of them. They had just begun to talk again, this time with a bit less stammering and a bit more actual communication. "I don't get it. He just slammed into that girl and suddenly they're all over each other. I mean, they slammed into each other! Shouldn't they be arguing or swapping insurance info or something?"

Remus smiled. "Well, sometimes people just click…"

Sirius shot him a dirty look. "Who asked you?" and then he walked away, Peter close to follow. It damn near brought Remus to tears, just like it would anybody. Now that James wasn't around to keep them from shunning him, apparently, Peter and Sirius wanted nothing to do with him.

_Am I really that awful to be around? _He wondered forlornly to himself. _Well, then… I guess that's that. I'll just stay away from them._

And that was the beginning of the day that Remus' secret got out…

__

End of Chapter 2 

Author's Notes:

I was going to make an "If you send me a flame I will use a flame-freeze charm and enjoy the pleasant tickling sensation" joke here, but unfortunately, Sunny Monster got to it before me (Well at least it was in a good fic with Sunny Monster, dammit!). So let's try this:

"I encourage flames… I can use them to ward off Devilsnare!"

-Humorous symbol clap!-

-ShinagamiWing spreads his arms like he's just said something hugely funny-

-utter silence follows-

-A cricket chirps in the background-

-ShinagamiWing lowers his head in shame-

-Asuka Langley from NGE calls him a baka-

Uhh… right. Anyway the girl was Lily, no *#$&!!!!!! Of course it was Lily, I mean honestly… Anyway, I only added that bit of useless WAFF as something to keep the plot alive. This _super_short chapter was just to establish stuff… you know, that they're in second year, that they have lives out of trying to find out Remus is a werewolf, yattayattayatta. By the way, did it occur to you that Remus is one seriously depressed little boy? Reminds me of myself at twelve. Jeez, I'm reminiscing about two years ago… I'm strange. Right then! Until we meet again!

-ShinagamiWing


End file.
